Double Identity
by AngelMorph
Summary: Tobias has an andalite self who shares his body... P.S. this was written before Tobias gets his Andalite morph


****

Double Identity

By AngelMorph

__

Author's note: I know Tobias has an Andalite morph but I wrote this story before "The Illusion" came out.

****

Prologue 

(Tobias)

My name is Tobias. I'm a freak of nature. I'm a hawk with the mind of a boy, a red-tail to be exact. But I haven't always been a hawk. I used to be a very normal teenager. I was born from two human parents. Well, that's what I used to think. I recently found out that my dad wasn't exactly human. He was an alien named Elfangor and if you don't believe in aliens you're probably wasting your time by reading this story since it's all about aliens.

Unless you're a Controller you're probably totally confused and don't have the slightest idea what I'm talking about so I'll have to start from the beginning, that is if any story really has a beginning. 

About twenty years ago my mother was abducted by aliens call the Skrit Na who wanted to put her and another human in a zoo on another planet. They were rescued by another race of aliens called Andalites.

Andalites have unique technology that allows them to acquire the DNA pattern of another organic being and then morph into that being for 2 hours at a time. If they stay in morph for more than 2 hours they become a nothlit, someone trapped in a morph. 

One of the Andalites, my father Elfangor, morphed human and became a nothlit. He married my mother and had me but later an almighty alien called an Ellimist told him that it was his destiny to fight with his people. He was forced to leave his human family. All traces of his ever having been on Earth would be eliminated and everyone's memory of him erased. Before leaving he left me a letter to be opened when I was older. 

I've read the letter but that was only after I met him. It was after that dreadful night in the abandoned construction where he told me, Jake, Marco, Cassie and Rachel about the Yeerks, broke the law of Seerow's kindness by giving us the power to morph and was eaten by the Abomination, Visser 3, before our eyes. It was also after we formed a resistance against the Yeerks, calling ourselves the Animorphs, and made numerous attacks on the Yeerk pool, the first being that during which I became a nothlit. It was also after we saved Elfangor's brother and my uncle, Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthill, from the bottom of the ocean. But it was before the story I'm about to tell you took place.

****

Chapter 1

(Tobias)

It was Monday so the rest of the Animorphs were in school. I had just finished catching my breakfast and was enjoying myself riding the thermals. Down below I spotted Ax feeding.

Hey, Ax-man I called out to him. It's kind of a nickname I gave him. 

Hello Tobias, he answered.

I perched on a nearby tree to rest. There weren't many good thermals around and I had to fly the hard way, which could be very exhausting. I was just sitting there thinking of how nice it must be to have a tail like his. I'm not saying I dislike being a hawk. Most of the time it's wonderful. I guess it was just one of those times when, even if you have it all, you can't help but wonder what it would be like to be someone else. I was lost deep in thought when I noticed that I was beginning to fall. My talons had disappeared and had been replaced by hooves. 

AX, I managed to call out as I struggled to break my fall but arms were quickly replacing my wings and I was growing rapidly. The only thing that stopped me from hitting the ground face-first was that at that moment another set of legs sprouted from my belly. I was turning into an Andalite. But how, I didn't have an Andalite morph? What was going on? My brown feathers were becoming blue fur. My tail feathers merged and became one strong tail. It was getting hard near the tip. A blade was sprouting out. My vision faded and at the moment a second set of eyes popped out of the top of my head. My beak softened and flattened and disappeared into face. Just as the final changes took place, I suddenly wasn't there anymore. I was surrounded by darkness, empty darkness. Where was I? Had I blacked-out? No, I had broken my fall. But then where was I?

****

Chapter 2

(Tobias-Sirinial-Elmadolw) 

My name is Tobias-Sirinial-Elmadolw. I am an Andalite. Do you know what it's like to be in darkness and then suddenly be able to see? It was wonderful. One minute I was in the empty darkness I had know my whole life and the next I was surrounded by the beauty of colors. How it had happened, I didn't know. Where was I? I didn't know that either. Then I noticed another Andalite running towards me. I tried to walk towards him but I stumbled. After spending my entire life simply existing, floating around with nothing to do and no way to do anything should you feel the want to I had no idea how to actually do anything other than think. 

Who are you? demanded the other Andalite.

I am Tobias-Sirinial-Elmadolw, son of Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. Who are you? I answered. I don't know how I knew my name, my father's name or even that I was an Andalite for that matter. I just knew. I felt his tail-blade come up against my neck.

Liar, he said, you made the fatal mistake of calling yourself my brother's son. He never had an Andalite son. You're Visser 3 in morph aren't you? I am not easily fooled Yeerk scum. I shall avenge my brother's death. But first what have you done with my shorm, Tobias? One twitch of his tail and I would no longer have a head. I was scared. 

Suddenly I no found this world of color and light to be so wonderful. Back in my world of darkness there was no danger, none at all. I simply existed and there was no threat to my existence. Here in this world, an Andalite tail-blade was being held to my neck and threatened my life. I wanted to be back in the emptiness and safety of the place I had lived–or should I say existed–all my life. 

The minute that thought popped into my head I realized I was changing. My tail-blade was getting sucked back into my body and what was left was splitting into several parts. The separate parts were flattening. My fur was turning brown in color. My stalk eyes suddenly went blind and then returned to my head. The vision of my main eyes got stronger. Feather patterns were beginning to show up on my fur and, at that moment, my front legs disappeared. My weak arms rapidly transformed into strong wings and the feathers became 3-dimensional. All this time I had been shrinking. Now my breathing slits popped out of my face, hardened and became a yellowish color. 

I was becoming a bird. The other Andalite had long since removed his tail from my neck but he eyed my carefully ready for my first move. I personally didn't know what was going on. I wasn't going to ask him. A few minutes ago he had been ready to kill me.

Tobias? I heard him ask right before the final changes took place and I snapped back to my world of emptiness. 

****

Chapter 3

(Tobias)

Just as suddenly as I had ended up in that world of darkness it disappeared and I was back in the forest. What had just happened? I had been simply floating surrounded by darkness. I hadn't even felt like I was living. I had been simply existing. 

But I had more serious problems to deal with at the moment. Ax was standing over me with the same look on his face as he always had when he saw Visser 3 but Visser 3 was no where to be seen and he was looking straight at me as if he was ready to kill me. It scared me. Ax-man what's wrong? You look like you're ready to kill me, I said.

Tobias? he asked

Of course, I answered, who else would I be? 

You were an Andalite a few minutes ago, he answered, You called yourself Tobias-Sirinial-Elmadolw, son of Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul and acted as thought you didn't know who I was. I thought you were Visser 3 in morph. 

Something is definitely wrong. One minute I was perched in the tree, the next I was turning into an Andalite even though I don't have an Andalite morph, then all of a sudden I was floating around surrounded by darkness merely existing and then just as suddenly I'm back here again. 

So you're saying you turned into an Andalite without meaning to and then just blacked? he asked questionably. 

Actually not quite, I answered, I was daydreaming about what it would be like to be an Andalite then without meaning to I began to change. When the changes were complete I found myself floating around in an empty darkness, much like when we were in zero-space except I wasn't gasping for air. I was actually comfortable except for the fact that I that I couldn't see or do anything and had no idea where I was. 

How is that possible? Don't you remember anything that just happened? Ax was obviously as confused as I was.

No, I answered not sure exactly what he was talking about.

You don't remember calling yourself Tobias-Sirinial-Elmadolw? Ax asked.

I never called myself that, I answered.

Then you don't remember me calling you a liar and putting my tail-blade to you neck either? Ax asked in disbelief.

You put your tail-blade to my neck? I answered not wanting to believe it.

You obviously have no memory of it, he responded confused.

Perhaps this Andalite is who he says he is, I suggested.

It is not possible. He turned into you. Unless… Perhaps you share one existence. When you are here he is in that place you described and when he is here you are there. That's it. You are to separate souls sharing one body, responded Ax inspired.

Is that possible? Cool. So who is he anyway and why do we share the same body? I asked. The idea of having another being sharing my body interested me.

For the answers of your questions we must ask him, my shorm. Perhaps we should have the others present. I think I gave the Andalite–how do you humans say it? Yes–a bad first impression. I don't think he likes me very much, 

Yes, it would be for the better. I'll ask Jake to call a meeting, I answered flying off, See you later Ax-man. 

****

Chapter 4

(Tobias-Sirinial-Elmadolw)

Nothing had happened in a while as usual. Nothing ever happens around here. Sometimes I wonder where here is. I'm surrounded by darkness and unable to do anything. I just float and exist. Nothing ever changes. Sometimes the darkness feels filled with pain so immense I feel that I will seize to exist. Then miraculously the pain disappears and my existence returns to being uneventful.

I had a huge scare before. Something other than the pain threatened my existence. An Andalite threatened to kill me. Yes, kill me. Ever since I can remember I have never lived only existed but for a few minutes when I was in that world of color and light, I felt like I more than existed. For those few minutes, I felt like I was actually alive. I lived.

FLASH!

Not again, the world of bright colors surrounded me. I felt like I belonged here. Here I was alive. But here was where the other Andalite threatened me. Here was where I almost died.

Wait. I wasn't in the same place as I had appeared before. Sure, it was full of color and light but it was different. The blend of colors was different. There was less light and there were so many different wonderful sounds. Maybe the other Andalite wasn't here. Maybe I was safe. No, he was here. He was looking straight at me. Yet, he didn't look so hostile this time.

There were other creatures around me. Most of them were in small compartments, which prevented them from moving freely but next to the other Andalite were 4 creatures that weren't in compartments. They were larger than the creatures in the compartments and supported themselves on two hooves. 

The word _humans_ just popped in my head. Greetings humans, I am Tobias-Sirinial-Elmadolw, son of Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, I said, Where am I? 

Greetings Tobias, I am Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthill said the Andalite, In response to your question, we are currently based on planet Earth. This is my Prince, Jake, and these are my human friends. We were hoping you would be able to clarify us a little about yourself. It appears your body is occupied by two beings, yourself and my human shorm Tobias. Perhaps you may be able to explain what you know about this. 

There is another being which occupies this same body? I have never received any sign of this, I answered. This information utterly startled me, Has he experienced the darkness and emptiness too? The mere existence, being unable to move or do anything, the darkness that's welcoming yet empty, has he experienced it to? Has he felt the pain so immense with no know origin that brings the sense that destruction is near? Has he felt it too? 

I don't know I'd have to ask him—. Actually he did mention something about an empty darkness after I met you the first time. He said he found himself floating around in an empty darkness. He said it had a comfortable feeling to it but he couldn't see or do anything and had no idea where he was. He was a little shaken up, answered the Andalite.

Shaken up? I spent my entire existence in that emptiness I answered. I was a little frustrated yet I didn't know why.

" We realize that," said one of the humans. I believe it was the one Aximilli called Prince Jake, "That's why we want to find out why to souls would be created and placed in one body. Your case is specific."

I wouldn't know. Unless—" I suddenly remembered something, "did you say the other being was human? 

"Well yes, he was born human if that's what you mean. He's a nothlit and we recently found out his father was an Andalite," the boy answered.

That's what I meant. It is possible that since our father was an Andalite and our mother was human that two children my have been born in one body, one Andalite and one human. It is just a theory. I wouldn't know for sure. I have no education in the field biogenesis," I answered. 

"You telling me there are two Tobiases because he was a crossbreed of alien and human?" asked the human who had long yellow fur on the top of her head. She obviously wasn't too pleased with this bit of information.

Yes, basically that is what I mean, I answered.

" Well is there anyway to have you both consciously present at the same time. Perhaps you could call inwardly to him," suggested another of the humans. She had darker fur and skin and was shorter than the other.

I will try," I told her. Then to myself I said, Tobias, Tobias can you here me. If you can come join my on the outside world. Come join me. I want to share this moment with you." I don't think it worked. I was starting to change. My stalk eyes shrank and entered my head. My vision improved. My arms changed to wings. The upper part of my body became covered with brown feathers. A beak popped out of my face. The upper part of my body was turning into that of a bird but the rest of me hadn't changed. All of a sudden I wasn't alone in my head. I couldn't control my upper body but my legs still worked.

****

Chapter 5

(Tobias)

I was back in the barn. Everyone was looking at me in awe. I wonder what the Andalite had them. Then I realized something was wrong. I was way too high off the ground, I couldn't move my talons and sensed the presence of another mind in my head. I looked down. I was still half Andalite. 

I believe it worked, I heard I thought speech voice say. Where had it come from? Wait it had come from me. Hello you must be the human Tobias. My name is Tobias-Sirinial-Elmadolw. I am your Andalite half. I've already tried. I can't move our head. I guess you must control it. Try I don't think you can move our legs, it continued.

Hello, do you mind if I just call you Tobias?" I asked without waiting for an answer, This is the strangest experience of my life. You're right I can't control my–our–legs. 

Yeah you can call me Tobias if I can call you Tobias, he answered.

"Cool now we have a talking blue horse with a scorpion tail, wings and the face of a bird," said Marco, "I always knew Bird-boy was weird but this is beyond weird."

Shut up, Marco, I answered.

"Hey I wonder if they can both morph different animals at the same time," said Cassie.

That is not possible, Tobias-Sirinial-Elmadolw does not have the morphing power, said Ax.

"What do you mean Ax, he's an Andalite? Why wouldn't he have the morphing power?" asked Jake.

Morphing is only technology. An Andalite is not born morph-capable. The technology is only given to them if they begin military training, answered Ax.

"Oh…" said Jake.

Well I still want to know if I can get my half of my body to morph, I said and began concentrating on becoming human and sure enough I started to change. My feathers started disappearing. They were replaced by pinkish skin. My beak flattened and formed tender lips. My hawk vision weakened into that of a human. Human arms were replacing my blessed wings. It was totally cool. I looked like a centaur. 

"This could really come in handy in a battle," I said using my human mouth, " Having two of me, I could live with that."

Jake nodded and said, "Cassie, you and Rachel retrieve the pieces of the morphing cube and have Ax put it back together. We want to get Tobias the morphing power as soon as possible."

"We'll get right on it," she said turning to him. Their eyes met. They try not to show it but there is definitely something going on between them. Then she turned to Rachel and said, "Let's get–"

Rachel cut her off. "Let's do it," she said.

****

Epilogue 

****

(Tobias) 

We gave Tobias the morphing power. Having him around did prove to be very useful in battles and I now had another friend to talk to. Sometimes we fight over who gets to do what. But as I said before I could live with the fact that there were to of me. It's just that sometimes living with the other me proved to be a hard task. 

I used to think of myself as a freak of nature because I was a nothlit but now that I know about the other me I have a much better reason to consider myself a freak of nature. A much, much bigger reason…


End file.
